


Forgetful

by toesohnoes



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Sawyer aren't in love, but that doesn't seem to matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetful

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/4083654828/lost-charlie-sawyer-for-anon).

Charlie rides in his lap, his fingers digging into Sawyer’s shoulders for leverage as the sound of bare skin slapping together fills their ears. His ass is stretched tight around Sawyer’s cock, and each rise and fall brings that perfect, dragging friction - slow and steady, with the island’s sun pouring down over them.

God, Charlie moves so slowly it’s like this is his own special kind of torture, far worse than anything Sayid could’ve come up with with his bamboo twigs. Sawyer’s fingers tangle in Charlie’s thin hair and he tugs his head roughly to the side, his teeth biting down against his neck. It’ll leave a mark, something that Charlie’s good mama can see and judge.

Charlie groans and stops moving, his fingernails cutting into Sawyer’s shoulder blades, and that’s all the cue that Sawyer needs to push them over, pushing Charlie onto his back while he rears on top of him. With a smug grin on his face he thrusts into him hard enough to make Charlie grunt as he takes it, their bodies locked together, mindlessly fucking in order to forget their surroundings.


End file.
